


Property  Of Sam Winchester

by deanandsam



Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Dean Winchester, Controlling Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Dominant Sam, M/M, Rimming, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam decides that having given into his demonic nature offers many perks but the cherry on the cake is Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Property  Of Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester loved his brother and therein lay the problem.

Sam was the younger sibling, endlessly following his brother around since he was a child, idolizing him… wanting his exclusive attention.  
Until a short time ago, that relationship remained unchanging, now though, Sam definitely held the exclusive.

‘How’re you feeling, Dean?’ Sam asked, a slow smile curving his lips.  
It was a rhetorical question. Sam didn’t need an answer. He knew exactly how Dean was feeling. He’d fed him the modified witch bane himself and now Dean was a mass of enhanced sexual energy.  
Sam didn’t usually need to drug his brother, Dean instinctively responded to his touch but it was always with an underlying resistance. Nothing obvious of course, Sam would have disciplined him otherwise, but nevertheless, Sam recognized it for what it was.  
After all, no one knew Dean’s nuances better than Sam himself.

‘Tell me what you want, big brother and I’ll do my best to satisfy you,’ Sam's voice was a caress. ‘You want to suck my dick, have me put it inside that tender itty bitty hole of yours? Or maybe you want something a little more energetic. Mm? Spank those tight ass-cheeks? It’s sweet how my hand seems made to measure, to cover each one perfectly.’

Dean’s eyes tried to focus on the man straddling him but the green irises were glazed. ‘Why are you asking me? You always do what the fuck you want, Sam.’  
The words came out slurred, the witch bane doing its work perfectly.  
Sam gave a throaty laugh. ‘ That’s because you take pleasure in everything I do to you. You’re a machine made for sex.’

As if Dean weighed no more than a doll, Sam flipped him over, exposing the bare buttocks. He ran his hands over their smoothness. Dean’s body didn’t have a hair on it, except for the long tresses which Sam had insisted he grow to shoulder level.  
Sam himself attended to any depilation his brother necessitated. He enjoyed shaving him, lavishing expensive creams on his brother’s skin, turning those moments into a sensual experience for himself and for Dean.

Every inch of Dean’s body was beautiful and Sam intended to keep it that way.  
At this moment Dean was in his prime but Sam hadn’t quite decided the best method of ensuring that he remained that way.  
Since Sam had given into his dark-side, he'd remain as young he was for eternity but he was unwilling to turn his brother into a demon although that would preserve his body.  
No, he liked Dean as he was now; powerless, a doll in Sam’s hands. 

A spell might be the answer but magic could be unpredictable. However, Sam would find a way. Dean was going to be by his side, handsome and sensual for all eternity.

He ran his hands over the taut ass-cheeks.  
‘So, Dean. Any wish of yours is my desire.’  
Dean gave a throaty mewl at Sam’s fondling but didn’t reply. 

‘Huh. Could be I overdid the witch bane. Never mind big brother, let me.’  
Sam parted his brother’s ass-cheeks to expose his hole and lowered his head, poking out his tongue to run it over and around the rim. Because of the drug, Dean’s perceptions were enhanced and the wet heat applied to the sensitive area made him moan with unadulterated pleasure.

Sam, on the other hand, gloried in his power over Dean. Before he’d flipped the switches in his mind, he’d never have imagined using Dean like this. He was so fucking glad he had!  
Lazily he slid a finger into the damp opening, his other hand alternately caressing then spanking the delicious butt.

Dean continued to moan and wriggle beneath him.  
Sam grinned wolfishly. This had to be how a predator felt when his prey was helpless with nowhere left to run.  
He added another finger to the hole, then another, stretching the resistant flesh. He was in command, Dean’s body was his to do with as he wished. 

His cock was rock-hard now, bobbing in anticipation of what was to come. 

‘Sorry, Dean,’ Sam chuckled, ‘I gave you your chance to pick and choose, but seems you wasted the opportunity.’  
Extracting his fingers from the loosened aperture, Sam lined up his cock and pushed in the tip. Dean’s hiss was muffled by the pillow, not that Sam would’ve paid any attention. 

He continued to push forward until his big brother was impaled on his cock. He groaned in lust and pleasure. Dean was made to take Sam’s cock. It fit perfectly, holding Sam in a velvet-covered grip of iron. 

He stilled for a moment, to better enjoy the sensation. Each time he was inside his brother, the awesomeness of it hit him.  
Thanks to the demon blood, he’d gone from following Dean around and hero-worshipping him, to controlling every aspect of his brother's life. He owned Dean now and the feeling was indescribable.  
Stoked by the thought, Sam gave his libido free rein and before long his come was filling Dean. He allowed his body to fall forward as the powerful orgasm spiked through him.  
When he reluctantly pulled out his cock, a trickle of white could be seen dribbling from Dean’s asshole. 

With a satisfied smile, Sam reached out to the side table and grabbed a plug. He wanted a part of him to remain inside his brother for as long as possible, hopefully adding to the contents later in the day.  
Inserting the black plug into the closing orifice, he gave one last appreciative gaze at the pretty picture it made against Dean’s white skin, then he sat up on the bed and pulled his brother into his arms.

Dean’s lips were parted, his eyes still woozy with the drug. Sam didn’t think he’d ever been as pretty as he was now, lax and soft in his hold.  
Lowering his head, he kissed the open lips, gratified when Dean responded to his touch, allowing his little brother complete access to his mouth.

‘It’s always going to be like this, Dean. I’m the piper now and you’re the little kid who dances to my tune.’  
His hand went to fondle Dean’s groin where his dick was bobbing in hopeful craving for release. Sam covered Dean’s hand with his own and positioned them both around the needy cock.

‘A double handjob, Dean. Huh. You’re gonna shoot your load for your little brother, aren’t you?’

Sam once again captured his brother’s full lips in a heady kiss, enjoying Dean’s open-mouth panting as he peaked in orgasm.

‘Gonna bathe you now, big brother,’ Sam chuckled. ‘I love it when you’re a floppy rag doll in my arms. Gonna keep some witch bane on the go for another time. I’m guessing you enjoyed it as much as me.’

Dean glanced up at him, but all he managed to get out was a whispered ‘Sammy.’


End file.
